Running into the future
by Ravenrizsqclex
Summary: Kara works in the Army and is at a veterans day parade, When she meets someone who will change her life forever. Just a cute lil Supercorp story.. PS pronounce Peader like pay-der


( _italics are for inner thought or back story)_

 _Btw sorry for the irish translations I'm not fluent in it used google translate but i wanted to add that in cause kaites irish. And sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes but hope u enjoy I was given help from GiveMeAllTheGay, so i cannot take all the credit_

Kara frantically dashed around her room searching for her left shoe. "Damn it, I'm going to be late." She quickly searched around her apartment one more time. "Ah, here it is." Kara slipped on her shoe as she heard a knock at door. "Come in," she yelled. "What are you doing Kara? We gotta go! We're going to be late." "Relax Alex, it will be fine." Kara laughed at how up tight her sister could be. Kara and Alex rushed outside to see Maggie waiting the car. "Wow, the first lieutenant Kara Danvers can't even be on time?" "Oh shut it Maggie, I couldn't find my other shoe." Maggie and Alex looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Oh come on it's not even that funny," Kara said as she too started to giggle. "Okay let's get this show on the road." The three girls headed to the Veterans Day Parade in National City. Once they arrived Kara spotted the snowcone stand run by her best friend, Winn, a fellow Marine who worked in the intelligence department and all the cyber works. "Thank you for your support," the customer in front of Kara said as Winn handed him his snowcone. "Kara, hey it's been hot out today, so I saved you your favorite flavor of snowcone. Hold on let me me get it." Stumbling a bit he whipped around with a blue drenched snow cone. "Ooh gimme," kara exclaimed, eye wide in excitement. Winn chuckled at how such little things could bring a smile to Kara's face. _She's been through so much guess it's good to be happy at the little things._ Looking up he saw some liquid was dribbling down her chin so he threw a napkin at her. "26 years old and you still need a bib." Kara scowled and pointed at him "It's the only way to get the full effect of the food Winn." "Whatever makes you happy, oh! How's the float with with your sister?" Winn said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Rolling her eyes, Kara was trying to catch an escaped piece of ice. "How do you think? Alex is Alex. When she is given the chance to organize you know she will go crazy." Winn smiled at the memory of when they were all in basic training and Alex still had things organized and color coded to the extent she could. "To be honest though," Kara interrupted Winns thoughts, "we definitely couldn't do this whole float without her." "Hmm true, well you should go back soon," Winn persisted, "she's Probably going nuts." Slurping the last bit of snowcone, Kara stuck her tongue out all blue. Winn just rolled his eyes unamused."What? You don't like to see what this tongue can do?" Smirking, Kara watched Winns eyebrows arch off his face, then scrunch into disgust "Why kara? Why?" She threw her head back in laughter. "Only for you Winn, only for you. Oh, by the way I think I see your boyfriend coming, I should duck out." Winn smirked, "guess you don't wanna see what this tongue can do then." She punched him in the arm and bid him Goodbye. She passed James, Winn's boyfriend, and gave him a wide smile he chuckled knowing how much kara loved snowcones and he could see the evidence of it on her. Suddenly, she felt a force hit her shins. Trying to regain her balance, she saw a little boy who was rubbing his head and sniffiling. Kara crouched down to inspect his head "Hey, are you ok?" she asked him worriedly. He looked about 4 or 5 and she couldn't see any adults in the vicinity. Tiny hiccups erupted from the little body. "It's ok," she reassured him while rubbing his back. Kara glanced around looking for any sign of his parents. "I can't find my Mommy" he uttered as bright blue eyes peered at her filling with tears. "Yeah, bub, where's your mommy?" The boy looked around with wide eye and just whispered, "I dunno," wringing his little hands. Kara had to admit he looked adorable. "Well we should try to go find her, I'm sure she's worried." Kara stood up and straightened her uniform holding her hand out for him to take, but she saw a little hesitancy in his eyes. "Mommy said don't go anywhere with strangers." "Well then, we should get to know each other." A smile grew on Kara's face as she held out her hand. "My names Kara, I love potstickers, and my favorite dinosaur is the triceratops." With mirth dancing in her eyes, she knew her choice of words lit a little fire in him. His eyes blew wide hands flailing, "I love Triceratops too!" "Well, now we know each other," pinching his cheek he giggled then fully took in her uniform. "Awe yous a police officer?" "Kinda," a small smile tweaking at corner of her mouth. "I'm a police officer for all of america I keep you and your mommy safe." ( _She didn't know how true those words would be.)_ The little head nodded vigorously and finally took her hand in his.

Kara walked off to her's and Alex's float, and could see Alex's wife helping with the finishing touches. "Kara, where have you been? The parade is about to-" Whipping around Alex got cut off seeing the little boy. "Damn, little danvers already starting on kids and not even married," Maggie tutted from the top of the float. Kara tried to give her nastiest glare, but it just looked more like a pout than a glare. The boy was clinging to Kara's pants, wide eyes taking in everything. "I think the little guy is lost and I know this float has some speakers on it, so i was hoping you could send out some sort of amber alert on it." "Sure," the short haired Marine clipped. "What's his name?" A blush took over karas face, "I maayy have forgotten that." Alex gave her an exasperated look while maggie just gave a little laugh. "Kid what's your name," Maggie chimed in. He looked at Kara for permission and tugged on Kara's pants. She bent down and he cupped her ear in his little hands. "Peadar," he whispered, a little irish accent came out with it. Kara smiled and kissed his hand then tickled him turning him into a giggling mess. Alex watched this with a small smile on her face _she always thought kara should have continued on her teaching path. Still feeling guilty because she knew kara went to war because of her._ Shaking her head, she tried to get those thoughts out."Peadar, what is your mom's name?" Alex asked. He gave her the most unimpressed look a four year old could muster, "Mommy." "He's got you there babe," Maggie chortled. Alex just gave her an unimpressed look. "We'll be at Winns Stand, you want some sweets, bub?" His head bobbled up and down so fast, Kara stilled it thinking he will hurt himself. "Thanks guys." She saluted them and walked off with a little boy clinging to her neck.

Farther down the line of the parade, a mother was frantically yelling her son's name and looking everywhere. She leaned on a post of one tent trying to wipe tears out of her eye, ignoring the commotion of the parade. _One second I let my eyes turn away and he's gone. He's so small, what if he got hurt or taken_. Thoughts bombarded her head and suddenly her ears picked up a noise instead of music playing she heard, **"Is Anyone missing a small child, four years old, dark black hair, and bright blue eyes."** Lena perked up her senses on overdrive. _That sounds like my little boy._ The speaker boomed out once more, **"Four years old, dark black hair, bright blue eyes, and answers to the name Peader."** Lena's heat practically jumped out of her chest. _My boy!_ **"He is located at Winns Rainbow ice"** "Jess watch the booth," Lena commanded. Receiving a faint nod, Lena booked it to where the shaved ice tent was.

Meanwhile, Kara was playing patty cake with sticky little hands at Winn's booth. The boy was filled with giggles from being hyped up on sugar. Winn and Mon-El had a great time regaling stories of dinosaurs and everything a little boy would love, but they were called away for a bit leaving Kara to run the stand. Peadar had a blast pouring the colors in, claiming himself as the color monster. Kara was putting a cone down when she heard a faint shout. "Peader!" The boys head shot up and eyes got wide then he started running in the direction of the shout. Kara dropped everything and followed him, tripping over herself a bit trying to catch up with him. "Mommy!" "Peader!" Kara slowed down as she saw a woman kneel down and scoop up the boy in her hands sobbing quietly. Peadar kept repeating mommy squeezing the woman tight.Kara stood a little to the side watching the little reunion **.** The woman held him in front of her to inspect him and make sure he was ok. The dark haired woman palmed his cheek while sniffling. "Tá tú ceart go leor mo prionsa beag?" (Are you ok my little prince?). He nodded and hugged her before replying, "Tá mé ceart go leor mama, áit a raibh tú" (I'm ok mama, where were you?) Lena let out a teary laugh and hugged her against him again "Nuair a bhí mé, áit a raibh tú" (Where was I, where were you?). She leaned her forehead against his. "You can't run away like that." He vigorously nodded his head and said, "tá mé mam chomh leithscéal" (I'm so sorry Mommy). Wrapping his arms around her neck, she stood up collecting her bearings and finally caught glimpse of Kara. Kara watched this goddess stand up eyes as bright and penetrating as her sons. Lena saw the woman's mouth was open and figured it should be her to break into conversation first. Holding out her hand to the woman she told her, "Lena, Lena Luthor." Her eyebrow quirked up waiting for a response ."Danvfler- Danvers -Kara. That's me." Gathering her bearings Kara thrusted her hand out to meet Lena's in the shake. "Lieutenant Kara Danvers at your service." Kara tried to look calm and collected, but internally she was screaming. She could see the Raven haired woman's mouth moving but her brain was on autopilot and didn't hear a word. The woman saw Kara blush, "I'm sorry say that again." "I wanted to thank you for finding my boy," Lena said appreciatively. "Pfft, it's fine. Part of my oath is to protect and serve. I think it applies to all situations." A blush creeped up Lena's cheeks "Still, how can i ever thank you lieutenant-" "Kara," she interrupted. "Kara, then how can i repay you?" Peader took that time to turn in his mother's arms at add, "We's havin mac-n-cheese for supper." He tugged on Lena's shirt "Mommy, can we have Ms Kawa over? I wanna show her my dinosaurs." "It's the least I could do," Lena remarked. "I'm sure you would enjoy a home cooked meal." Kara did have to admit she loved Mac n cheese, just then her stomach growed. Chuckling, Lena handed out her business card. "I think your stomach has decided, text me and I'll send you my address. Hope to see you around 5:30." "Say bye to Miss Kara, Peader." A small arm shot out and wrapped around Kara's neck to give her a little hug. Incidentally, this small hug brought the women's faces very close together. Kara was blushing furiously. "Bye Miss Kawa," the boy whispered then snuggled back into his mom's neck. "Bye bub." "Thanks again Kara, we'll talk later," Lena smiled as she turned to leave. Watching the mother and son leave Kara smiled and walked back to Winn's booth with a spring to her step.

 _That night_

Lena was just setting the plates in place while Peader was trying to put the silverware on the table when Mr. Rags jumped up and started barking at the door and not a moment later a knock was heard. Wringing her hands, Lena was a little nervous. _Now or Never._ She opened the door to a bright faced Kara holding a box and some wine. "I don't know what you like but I brought some chardonnay and a little present for Peader." Her smile fell a little because the woman's eye were still wide in surprise. Sputtering, "If you didn't want me to get him anything that's ok I was just trying to be-" "Nice," Lena interrupted her and blinked back tears, "Come in. Sorry, I forgot my manners for a bit, let me take your coat." Kara stepped in, presents still in hand, gazing around the loft, she took in the size of it. Very open and spacious she could see the touch of a child, drawings in places, train track carpet, little kid DVD's in the bookshelf, a few toys here and there. "MISS KAWA!" a little voiced squealed, "You're here!" scooping up Peader in her arms and making rocketship noises, she laughed with him. He snuggled around her neck. "Hi," they both leaned back and peered at each other. Peadar leaned in and gave her right cheek a giant sloppy kiss. Lena cringed, but Kara just laughed and gave him one right back and set him down "Dinos," the little voice disappeared down the hallway. Laughing, Lena lead the way to the dining table. "Thank you for wine." Smiling, Kara kissed Lena's hand, "Anything to help a fair maiden." _What the fuck are you doing Kara….well, she didn't pull her hand away maybe it's a sign? No. Stop. This is just a thank you dinner._ Lena Blushed, _She kissed my hand. Oohh my god, she kissed my hand, but maybe she was just playing around. Jeez, what am I, a teenager? No lena, you're 27. Get a grip, but oh her lips. I wonder how they'd feel-_ "Kawa, I got my dinos!" Lena was jerked out of her thoughts, "Peadar, no yelling in the house." "Máthair brón orm." (Sorry mother.) "You can show Kara the dinos after we eat." "Then let's eat now, Mama." Lena laughed "Kids, so impatient, but so enthusiastic." She looked at Kara, but the blonde had her eyes glued on the maccaroni. They made their way over the the table Peader stopping at Mr. Rags dish, the schnauzer looked a little miffed to be having kept waiting. After saying grace, they dug into the meal. "MMMMMMMMM!" Kara's eyes widened "Oh my fluff, I'm sorry, this is just so good! I wish I could come here every night Lena and eat this, this is literally sex in my mouth." "Kara!" "Momma what's sex?" "Nothing baby, eat your food." Lena glared playfully as Kara poked her tongue out. Lena hid a smile behind her hand and resumed eating.

After cleaning up Kara, showed Peader the present she got for the little boy. He was ecstatic to see that is was a dinosaur puzzle. He got up and showed her all of his dinosaurs. The little boy had run himself tired and was knocked out by the time 7:00 rolled around. Lena had excused herself to go to tuck her son in and told Kara to wait and they could talk over some wine. While she was gone, Kara studied her surroundings a bit more. She found a scrapbook that was laying on top of Peadars bookshelf. It was titled "My Little Prince" and had a picture of a chubby little boy on the front. Swiping through it she saw pictures of needles, pills, days crossed off calendars, then a little pop up pacifier that read on the rim "IT TOOK!" Her eyebrows raised and realized Peader was a IVF kid. _How cool_. She took in the pictures of getting the nursery around, maternity pictures of lena, and then stumbled on one with a guy who obviously had pillows stuffed up his shirt. He is holding Lena's hand and the words on their shirts line up to say that the big bro has to suffer too. A smile crept up her face. "So you found some pictures I see." Kara whirled around. Lena was laying on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand giving her a coy smile. Kara walked over and sat on a little footstool in front of her with the book. Running her hands through her hair and stuttering, "Yea-yeah sorry if I wasn't supposed to look." "It's fine," Lena dismissed her with a little laugh. "You're Beautiful!" Instantly, Kara blushed, "I mean the book-pregnancy suits you and wow, just, wow." Whispering the words in awe. Lena blushed, but Kara thought at this angle Lena look Ethereal. The lights of sunset reflecting off her making her eyes seem to glow and her hair catching the rays just perfect to create at little rainbow on the floor. She just looked so relaxed, much more from this afternoon. "Sooo Lieutenant, tell me about yourself how you got to where you are?" "Wow, well ok here it goes." _Kara was adopted when she was 4 years old into the Danvers household. They were and older couple and had one other daughter who was about 14 when she came. They were inseparable. Kara always wanting to make her older sister proud. Sadly, the Danvers passed when Alex was 22, but Kara had made strong memories with this family and she remembered every bit. Alex had taken over guardianship of Kara then and they were even closer than ever. She had already graduated from college with a social work degree so she worked hard to support Kara and herself. Then she met her girlfriend, Maggie and at the age of 26 they got married and became a family. Maggie offered to adopt Kara but she refused because she knew her only parents were the Danvers. Maggie respected that. Maggie was a detective but took to desk work when Alex told her she wanted to go into the Marines so she would be there for Kara. They took another year off because Maggie showed her interest in navy. One year it was with Alex the next was with Maggie. Kara enjoyed it, for she got to hear the amazing stories and listen to the stupid bets Maggie and Alex had on what Kara would be when she was older. Kara was all set up to be a preschool teacher. But One year, Alex got hurt pretty bad and it made Kara realize she didn't want to be without her oldest sister. She had experienced enough loss in life, so Kara signed up for the Marines and joined her sister when she was deployed next. Kara finished basic training while Alex was healing. She never lost her love for working with children and she would help whoever she could._ Kara talked about some of her experiences, nothing to in detail. When the lieutenant talked about the Danvers dying, Lena could see the pain in her eyes and squeezed her hand for a little comfort. "And that's how I ended up here," Kara blinked, her eyes a little glossy from the emotions of the happy and sad times still coursing through her. "Kara..." Lena whispered not knowing what to say, but her eyes showed it all. She looked into the blonde's eyes and smiled, "You are my hero." Kara blushed and stammered, "Wh- what about you, Lena? How did you get to this point in your life?" "Oh boy, that's a story to tell another day, dear." "Leena!" whined Kara. "Oh my gosh, you are just like Peader," Lena laughed. But the so called hero's pout was hard to turn down. "I bet with that adorable pout your partner lets you get away with a lot," she tutted. Kara nervously laughed, "Me? In a relationship? Trust me, I wish, not many people want to date a person that could be gone for a year or more. And besides, I've been waiting for the right women to come around," she admitted with a small smile. "Well, maybe your luck may change for the better," Lena smirked as she squeezed the other woman's hand. "Well Miss Danvers, are you ready to hear about my astonishing past?" the brunette asked before beginning her story of her past. _Lena was born in Ireland and was adopted by the Luthors. They weren't exactly Physically abusive, but more on the neglectful part of that spectrum emotionally, causing Lena to lack the whole family experience of feeling loved and wanted. Lena was a loner for most of her adolescence. The Luthors had an older son who worked in America in one of their branches of the companies. He visited a few times and whenever he did, the pair bonded like NaCl. When she was old enough, she visited him in America at his job in which he helped design medical supplies for the army and engineering new prosthetics. Lex was training her to take over the company for when he was too old. At 18 she had started overseeing new designs for prosthetics._ "By 21 I had my own place in America and owned half the business, but I always knew I wanted to be a mother. I started looking at a ton of sperm banks. I wanted the child to have some Irish in him so I could share some of my culture." "That's what you were speaking earlier!" Kara exclaimed. Lena sipped on her wine before she continued, "so I found a donor in dublin and ended up going through 4 treatments, then I got the best thing that happened in my life, Peader." Kara noted how her face got soft whenever she thought about or talked to Peader. "Sadly, my older brother was 29 when he-" the brunette looked away, saddened "-he had a massive heart attack the day after Peader was born. He was so excited to have a nephew, but the family history caught up to him." A tear leaked down her cheek.Lena felt a pad of a soft thumb against her cheek and opened her eyes to Kara's hand retreating from her face. _She had to admit she missed the feeling of Kara's hand. Having a child's love is great, but having an partner a lover was just a different kind of feeling and she was missing it._ Kara gazed at Lena, "You are an amazing mom and you raised a beautiful amazing little boy. I have no doubt he'll grow into a good man." Lena gave her a beaming smile, "you think so?" "I know so," the blonde returned. Glancing at the wall Kara noticed the clock it read 9:30. "Alex is probably expecting me soon." She sounded sad to Lena. The CEO nodded, "Let me get your coat." Lena walked over to the door with Kara's coat and watched her her put it on. Kara walked out of the doorway then turned around. She gazed at Lena then timidly piped up, "May I kiss you?" "I thought you never would," a smile flickered on Lena's face. The kiss was sweet, but not to demanding. They pulled away both a little dazed. Kara whispered against Lena's lips, "I'm glad your son ran into me." Lena quirked her eyebrow. "Well, when he ran into me, he caused me to run into my future because I think the universe planned this for us. I'm not letting this chance slip through my fingers, I've lost enough in life to know when to hang on to something or someone." Glossy eyed Lena nodded, "You're welcome to come back over for lunch tomorrow around 12:15 if you'd like. You're right, I think the universe and time conspired for us to find each other, I'm usually guarded Kara, but yes I have a feeling our futures may be intertwined." They shared a chaste kiss and bid each other goodbye until tomorrow. Lena watched Kara leave, giving a small laugh seeing the young woman trip over herself humming in excitement for what the future may bring.


End file.
